


The Morning After

by madmoriarty



Series: Once Upon a Sleepy Elementary [14]
Category: Elementary (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Killian snores super loud, Scratching the privates becomes more difficult when you have a hook, Sherlock is a bed hog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madmoriarty/pseuds/madmoriarty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The group spends their first night at the cabin, and it appears that not everyone is a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Emma had had a hard time sleeping. Not only was she constantly on the alert for any attempts Killian might make at spooning her, or that she was sleeping in a new and strange place, _or_ that there was an immortal headless mercenary running around…but Killian fucking snored. _Loud_. It was like he had taken that damn hook and scratched it on a chalkboard.

So when morning came around and she could hear the others stirring, she jumped out of bed immediately. She found Abbie already in the kitchen, fully clothed, showered, and making breakfast. Emma was surprised at her ability to function so quietly. Abbie answered her once she saw her confused stares.

"I woke up at six and went home to get ready," Abbie confessed. "I didn’t see the point in waking you guys, and I already had all my crap back home." Emma nodded her head in understanding. 

"Are we the only two up?" Emma asked.

"Not quite," she heard a sleepy Sherlock say from behind her. Joan was following behind, looking equally dead. 

"You guys not get a good night’s sleep?" Abbie asked, judging their appearance. 

"Who would’ve known Sherlock Holmes was a bed hog," Joan grumbled. 

"I apologized to you countless times already, what more do you want from me?" Sherlock grumbled back. "It’s not like I slept very well with all the blankets on your side of the bed either." Abbie and Emma tuned them out as the two continued to grumble at each other some more. 

"Where’s Ichabod?" Emma asked, noticing that the couch was empty. 

"I sent him to the store to pick up some groceries," Abbie replied. 

"By himself?" Emma asked with a raised eyebrow. Based on the iPhone squabble, it seemed that Ichabod was still figuring a lot of things out.

"He’s got to learn for himself at some point," Abbie said. "He’s already called me at least twenty times asking what certain items are and why there is a need for him. It got to the point where I had to put my phone on silent."

"Good morning, ladies and gents," they all turned to see Killian parading out of the room. "I trust you slept well, Miss Swan." Killian said once he reached Emma. 

"I actually have no complaints," Emma had been thoroughly pleased with the night’s affairs. Not once did Killian make a move on Emma. A lot of crude insinuations, yes, but he respected the boundaries she explicitly set up before they went to sleep the previous night. 

"I told you I could be a perfect gentleman," Killian boasted proudly.

"A perfect loudly snoring gentleman," Emma said. "I was surprised you didn’t wake everyone else." Killian just made a face at her and sat down at the table, awaiting breakfast. 

"I’ve gotta ask…" Abbie began. "Do you take your hook off before you go to sleep?" She had been thoroughly curious about this. 

"Aye, lass," Killian answered. "Wouldn’t want to accidentally stab this gorgeous physique," Killian ended his answer with a wink, which wasn’t really aimed at anyone in particular. "And when you’re asleep you can’t really control what limb you use to scratch your balls." Killian shuddered at the thought. As did everyone else, but for different reasons. 

"I’m _so_ glad I asked that question,” Abbie said sarcastically. She looked for a quick change of subject. “Ichabod will be back soon with groceries, and by then breakfast should be ready. I hope you all are hungry!” 

"Dangerously," Joan groaned, wrapping her arms around her stomach as it gurgled what could only be described as _intestinal obscenities_ at her.

"Perhaps if you had not eaten before you went to bed last night as I had told you, you would not be experiencing these hunger pains," Sherlock said. His morning salt was not quite over. His toes were practically numb from the lack of adequate heating due to Joan’s blanket stealing. 

"You underestimate how willing I am to smother you in your sleep," Joan snapped. "But that would require me actually having a pillow!"

The door opening saved the lot from another spat as Ichabod rushed in with a pile of grocery bags in his arms. Emma and Killian had to run over and help him before he dropped them all on the ground. 

"I haven’t missed breakfast, have I?" Ichabod asked.

"You’re just in time!" Abbie replied as she flipped the last pancake. "Let’s eat!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially done with AP Studio Art crap, and next tri is all electives, TA'ing, and one regular core class, so I should be a lot freer to continue to add to the series.
> 
> If you guys could continue to comment, kudo, and bookmark my fics to show that people are actually reading them (lol) it would be much appreciated! I love to write independent of an audience, but I also want to know how I'm doing! You guys have been great and I'm loving the suggestions! I might just have to take them into account for a couple fics...


End file.
